This invention relates to both a kit and a method for building the wall(s) of a log structure, such as a log cabin. The kit and the method involve the use of a chink which joins two logs together in parallel, resulting in a substantially air-tight seal between the logs of the structure. This seal promotes insulation of the structure interior from the outside elements and permits water to run down and off the exterior wall of the structure.
There have been many attempts in the art to achieve a satisfactory kit and method for building log structure walls; however, most suffer from poor insulation and water run-off problems or involve complicated construction steps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,289 to Wrightman discloses a xe2x80x9ctongue and groovexe2x80x9d log joint for making a structure. As shown in FIG. 3 of that reference, a pair of grooves 88 are formed in the lower edge 72 of the overlying log 12. The grooves 88 are spaced from one another by a longitudinally extending ridge 90. The grooves 88 have outer side walls 92 each formed with caulking shoulders 94 which are arranged to cooperate with the caulking 90 of the underlying log to provide caulking cavities 96 therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,657 to Veech discloses a cabin made with a spline joint tab located within a corner formed by the intersection of horizontal and vertical slots. Tab 126 covers and seals the joints where the horizontal and vertical splines meet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,849 to Dunstan discloses a log structure in which logs are joined by chinking structures 30 and 32, as shown in FIG. 1 of that reference.
The present invention is a kit for building a wall, for instance the wall of a log structure, such as a log cabin. It includes a log with a substantially cylindrical outer surface and an axially-extending groove formed in its surface, an elongated chink having an axially-extending inserting surface and an axially-extending protruding surface. The elongated chink is sized and shaped to fit into the axially-extending groove with a portion of the elongated chink protruding therefrom. The axially-extending inserting surface for facing the interior of a first log and the axially-extending protruding surface for facing the exterior of the first log.
The invention also includes a second log having a substantially cylindrical surface. The first log, the first elongated chink, and the second log are adapted for mutual contact such that both the first log and the axially-extending protruding surface of the elongated chink abut the second log to form a first chamber bounded in part by the first log, the elongated chink, and the second log. The axially-extending protruding surface of the first elongated chink has a curved shape matching and abuttingthe curved shape of the substantially cylindrical surface of the second log.